Soul Monsters
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: This is a Hobbit/Pokemon crossover. AU where the residents of middle earth live with creatures called soul monsters and may make soul bonds with them . Bilbo lives a peaceful life in Bag end, but one evening his life is interrupted by a party of dwarfs who need him to play the role of burglar on a dangerous quest. What if Bilbo didn't leave the safety of his home on his own.
1. An unexpected journey pt 1

**Hey guys. The first thing you should know is that this is a Hobbit/Pokemon crossover. Anyways, Pokemon are called Soul monsters in this AU. This follows the events of the Hobbit, but situations and events will be mixed up and changed, so it wont be that familiar. The first chapter kind of is but please persevere. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Within the Shire it was said that the unexpected was poorly received. These unexpected events, that rarely occurred anyway, did not sit well with the residents of the rolling hills and green pastures that surrounded the picturesque settlement of Hobbiton.

Whenever something new made its way through it did not linger long. The residents would mutter about 'nasty adventures' and 'uncivilised peoples' and would hear nothing of it.

Bilbo Baggins of Bag end was one such Hobbit who didn't appreciate change in his mundane but happy life.

He spent it reading his books in his favourite, squashy armchair that sat by the fire, poring through the ink lettering and beautiful line arts that adorned the tan coloured pages. Bilbo was mesmerised by stories, useful information that would help in everyday life and also just gazing at beautiful pictures.

He also spent the sunniest and balmy days walking through the woods and pastures surrounding his home. The woods were lush and the fields a steady, healthy green. When he got a little hot he would sit under the shade of a large Oak tree or a glade of Beech trees, gazing out into the woods or fields and watch the butterflies dance and birds hop amongst the branches. He would take out his water skin and a bag of ham rolls and sit for hours with his sketch pad, charcoal, lead and pen and draw the sights and creatures.

He would then retreat back home and spend the evenings having a lovely dinner in the comfort of his hobbit hole.

The hobbit hole he lived in was lavishly decorated and had many connecting rooms that spread all through the top half of a hill. Artwork framed by gilded frames hung in the study that was bulging with books and scrolls. The desk was kept tidy, the only things sat upon it were neatly tidied papers and paraphernalia for writing, drawing and looking over old maps of the world.

His living room with its three piece suite sat cosily by a lovely fireplace that was carved with trailing vines and leaves.

His kitchen that had everything for cooking works of art and also to sit and enjoy the creation in peace. His pantries that had the ability to store enough food for a large family to make it through the darkest winters in sizeable comfort.

Bilbo certainly lived a peaceful life. The best thing was that he wasn't alone.

Bilbo did not have any parents, not anymore. Belladonna and Bungo Baggins died years ago, leaving the beautiful house they built together and all their worldly possessions to their kind son who made it his mission in life look after the place.

Bilbo had no siblings. Actually Bilbo had a few cousins, but they were not the Hobbits he shared his home with.

Bilbo did not share his home with any Hobbits at all.

No, Bilbo shared his home with a small green soul monster known as a Treecko.

This little Treecko was known as Ardie.

Bilbo found Ardie as a baby. His mother and father were nowhere to be seen and Bilbo had to wonder where the two Sceptiles had gotten to. He knew they were protective soul monsters and cared for their new-borns with undisguised love and care.

Bilbo could not leave the little, shrieking creature there in the cold woods at night so he wrapped him up in his scarf, nice and snug and took him home.

Once he had managed to ferret the little baby home and placed him before the fire he noticed something strange about it.

This little Treecko was a shiny soul monster. They were considered almost as rare as the appearance of a legendary soul monster.

His tail was a gorgeous autumn red. His skin was a lighter green than usual and seemed to resemble the sunny glades in bluebell woods. It was a shimmering turquoise colour. The belly however was a pale grey. The eyes were a stark amber and gazed at Bilbo intensely. Bilbo marvelled at the little thing.

It was after the baby warmed up and then launched itself at Bilbo, clinging his tiny feet to the startled Hobbits neck and started to crawl all around his body, outside of his cloths mind you.

Bilbo giggled, the feet ticklish on his sensitive skin.

"Hehehe, stop! You little rascal!" He gingerly picked the small critter up and held him up to look again. It was then he thought of the perfect name.

"You came from the woods, and seem to be a frivolous little thing!" The Treecko blinked at Bilbo, wondering what the small Hobbit was saying.

"I shall call you Ardie!"

And that was it. They stuck as firm friends, almost like brothers for years after.

Even after returning to the woods to see if he could find the fate of Ardies' parents, which came out fruitless, prevented Ardie from leaving the Hobbit. It was a mystery as to where they went. Bilbo came to the conclusion Ardie was either abandoned or his parents are no longer existing in Middle earth.

And so for three years after, Bilbo cared for the sprightly little lizard; feeding him, playing with him, sleeping with him and basically becoming a full time resident to Bag end, Ardie decided this was the creature he wanted to make a soul bond with.

It happened one morning, in the early hours. Ardies' golden eyes opened without a hint of sleep in them. He crawled from under the covers, from on top of Bilbo's' stomach (which is his favourite place to sleep) and made his way to the juncture of the Hobbits collar bone and neck. He placed his rounded nose there and a short burst of green light shone forth.

It lasted for a second and the sleepy Hobbit noticed nothing until that morning about five hours later when he looked in his bathroom mirror and saw a small leaf tattoo. It was the same colour as Ardies scaly skin and it was placed there just under the skin.

Ardie waited for Bilbo to say something, wondering how he was going to react. The little lizard closed his amber eyes and waited in slightly fearful anticipation.

He was surprised when Bilbo picked him up and rubbed his nose with the little gecko soul monster. "You trust me enough to be your soul friend?"

Ardie nodded once.

"Thank you!" Bilbo shouted his acute happiness, hugging the little creature close.

"Tree!" Ardie exclaimed in relief and joy.

As fate would have it, that very same day they went for a walk through the pastures on the other side of Bag end. It was a balmy, breezy day, the height of spring. Ardies unusual skin seemed to sparkle slightly in the radiant sunshine, as if they were stones of Lapis Lazuli glinting in the light. Bilbo scratched Ardie on the nose where his tongue hung out, an action he did when he was enjoying something.

They walked towards the lands of East Farthing, wanting to look upon the horizons that revealed many green and yellow pastures and the Brandywine River in the distance. On a clear day, stood upon the highest hill, one could see the extremely distant edge of the misty mountains; Mythical, ethereal and half a world away.

Bilbo sometimes wondered if he would ever go that way. His Tookish side told him yes, but the stronger Baggins urges told him no! Stay at home where you belong.

Ardie had climbed onto the top of his soul friends head, blocking the sun from his eyes with his small paw and looked all around as if he was scouting something.

"What can you see Ardie?" Bilbo asked with amusement. His clear blue/green eyes looking up in order to see what the critter was up to.

"Treecko, tree!" Ardie jumped up and down on his head. He had spotted something.

Bilbo immediately heard something thumping in the grass behind him. It was then Bilbo also heard wings. He turned to see a beautiful Ponyta with flaming mane and soft yellow coat running from a flock of Spearow.

There must have been about twenty Spearow all encroaching ominously on the terrified fire horse, pecking with lit up beaks and batting their wings against its side.

Bilbo felt angry and sick seeing them teeming up on what was just a young foal.

"Ardie!"

Ardie didn't need telling twice. He launched from Bilbo's head with a quick attack primed and ready. He bolted at the Spearow at extraordinary speed, battering into a few with one attack. He jumped through, dislodging the flock from the Ponyta and causing them to turn their attentions on the little gecko.

They were not pleased at all.

They flew towards Ardie from all sides, aiming their Fury attack simultaneously to cause massive damage. Ardie managed to dodge a few before one landed a hit. The little lizard was pounded into the ground where he shrieked in pain.

"Ardie, use Screech!" Screamed Bilbo. He was running towards Ardie in order to help when the gecko unleashed a high frequency scream that caused the Spearow to cease what they were doing. Even their wings stopped and they fell to the ground like a tree losing all its leaves at once in the winter.

Ardie took that moment to run through using a quick attack. He tapped all the Spearow with his paws and tail, creating a line of green light that connected the birds to the lizard. He used Mega drain to good effect, regaining energy and causing the Spearow to lose Thiers.

"Nice one Ardie!" Seeing that Ardie was on top of the situation Bilbo attempted to approach the frightened Ponyta. He walked slowly and in eyesight so that he wouldn't scare it away. The beautiful soul monster was limping on its back left hoof and would need immediate care as Bilbo could see a little bit of blood.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I just want to help." He cooed with a gentle tone.

The Ponyta kept flipping its fiery mane, looking from the approaching Bilbo and the Spearow on the ground nervously, trying to work out which was the bigger threat.

As Bilbo got closer the Ponyta took a step back and neighed in fright. "Whoa Ponyta!" Bilbo threw up his hands in an attempt to steady the young foal. Even though it was young it stood at the same height as Bilbo and would grow a little larger still.

Bilbo turned his head so quickly it made his bones creak in protest when he heard another set of wings, bigger than the Spearow, looming closer and closer.

The Ponyta reeled in fright when it spotted the Fearow, which had come to help its flock. It went straight for Ardie with a devastating Drill peck attack.

Bilbo bolted, aiming to collect Ardie before he was wounded by the approaching Fearow. Selflessly he scooped Ardie up and waited for the painful stab of the massive bird's beak.

It never came.

Instead Bilbo heard a rush of flames and then a short burst of heat enclosed the immediate area. The Ponyta used its quick reflexes, seeing the Fearow aiming for the Treecko and Hobbit and let loose a powerful burst of fire.

Bilbo turned to see a stream of crimson flames leave the mouth of the young soul monster. The stream engulfed the Fearow, stopping its Drill peck in its tracks as the Flamethrower did its job.

Once the fire stream ceased the Fearow immediately reeled, its brown feathers now heavily singed and called its flock. The Spearow looked slightly shocked that their leader was leaving but soon complied. They all flew away towards the woods of the East Farthing.

Bilbo watched them go and let out a deep sigh. He looked down to Ardie, seeing the gecko was quite all right. His amber eyes were looking at Bilbo with mixture of slight worry and awe.

"Treecko!" He wrapped his turquoise arms around Bilbo's neck, giving him a grateful hug.

Bilbo patted his friend on his back. "I should be thanking you! You are far too sentimental." Bilbo laughed.

Bilbo then felt a nudge on his back. He stood to see the Ponyta stood before him, nuzzling his face with its soft muzzle.

Bilbo stared into crystal blue eyes, seeing the gratefulness showing there. The Ponyta let out a happy neigh and stamped its foot once on the ground.

"Where is your mother little one?" Bilbo knew the Ponyta was too young to be without its mother. Ponyta typically grew up running through the land with their Rapidash mothers, growing strong and fast. Its mother, just like little Ardie, was nowhere to be seen.

The Ponyta nuzzled the Hobbits neck in the same spot as the leaf mark. There was a short burst of soft Crimson light and there was left an outline of red fire circling around the elaborate leaf design. Bilbo had a second soul link. All in one day.

"I guess we are all Orphans then. Confounded world!" Bilbo scratched the nape of his neck, his tone sounded amused although with a hint of bitterness.

Bilbo marvelled in the warmth it brought him for a moment. His eyes looked glazed for the minutest f seconds until he came back to earth and noticed the wound on the Ponyta's leg.

"Oh you poor thing. We best sort that out right away!" Bilbo brought his hand to the flaming horses flank and guided, Bilbo noticed that it was a she, back to Hobbiton.

All the way back the horse snorted in pain and limped painfully on the back leg. Bilbo could see that the blood had dried up but the gash in the side of the leg looked painful. Maybe he could ask old Hamfast Gamgee for help. He was a worldly Hobbit and owned a couple of ponies of his own.

Bilbo could feel Ardie cling onto his back as they walked into the centre of the town. Already he had brought the attention of the Hobbits in the area.

"Bilbo! Watcher' got there?" Sophie Brown, the innkeeper's daughter called from the doorway of the Green Dragon. She was picking up a box of potatoes that had been left prior to Bilbo turning the corner into town.

"Afternoon Sophie," Bilbo politely greeted. "I wondered if you have seen old Hamfast around. My soul friend here is injured."

Sophie regarded the young Hobbit with awe. "Bilbo, do you mean to say you made a contract with a second soul monster?"

"Goodness gracious I will tell you later but right now this Ponyta needs help."

Sophie went slightly red. She shook her head to the side a few times. "I'm sorry Bilbo, you are right. Later!" She dropped her box of potatoes and walked down the small path that led to the inn so that she stood next to Bilbo.

"Luckily old Hamfast is tending to Daisy, our young dog. She just gave birth. You can bring Ponyta round to the stable out back and I will fetch him for you." She gave the Ponyta a small pat and Ardie a little scratch on his chin before she returned back inside the inn.

"Tree!" Ardie thanked for her.

"Thank you kindly Sophie." Bilbo gave her a slight bow and then proceeded to guide the exhausted Ponyta to the stable.

Once they entered Bilbo was met with the scent of clean straw, musk and the scent of grass. There were a couple of small cows and a Tauros within. They watched the trio as they entered and the Tauros bellowed in greeting to the injured Ponyta. Ponyta gave a weak neigh in reply. Hoofed creatures stick together.

Ponyta gave the place a large sniff, deeming it safe for her to relax in. She remained standing but brought her back left leg up so that none of her body weight was placed on it.

They didn't have to wait long before a gruff voice sounded from the entrance of the stable.

"So what have we got here eh, Mister Baggins?" Old Hamfast shuffled inside with his soul monster Mirabelle, a tiny Floette with a pink flower, perched on his shoulder.

"I ere' you got ya self another soul monster? One that is injured."

"Yes sir," Bilbo replied watching as the old Hobbit shuffled in further. He immediately went to the wounded leg, surprising Ponyta slightly and causing her to snort in distrust.

"Hey, hey it's okay girl." Bilbo chastised her by running his palm down her soft pale fur. It was warm and soft. She immediately calmed under the touch of the two Hobbits, placing her trust in her soul friend and thus trusting the strange Hobbit that tended to her leg. Bilbo knew him so she allowed the man to look at her.

"Hmm," the grey haired Hobbit mumbled, "Tis a nasty little nick, I give it tha.' Looks like a stab wound."

"Yes, she was attacked by a flock of Spearow. Ardie and I tried to help her but then a Fearow came along. I dunno what would of happened if she didn't drive it away." Bilbo shivered at the memory of that vicious beak honing in, ready to impale the young Hobbits supple body.

"Right. Even so this will be easily fixed. Belle!"

"Floette!" The tiny fairy who was previously playing around with Ardie came over and hovered next to her soul friend.

"Do your thing sweet."

"Flo!"

Immediately Bilbo saw that the whole stable was filled with a serene green light that sparkled and shone. The source was the little fairy who was directing the healing energy towards the injury. The light hummed over Ponyta's body, calming her nerves and soothing the wound.

Even Ardie was feeling soothed from the healing pulses that emanated from the main body of the move.

In no time at all the light faded out and Ponyta managed to place her leg gingerly down onto the ground. Bilbo looked and saw that the wound had closed up, but was still there.

"The ability does not fully heal, it just speeds the healing process and prevents infection. She will need to take it easy for a week or so until it fully recovers. Keep it clean."

The man was already making his way out before Bilbo could say thank you.

"Tree!" Ardie jumped onto the horses back, taking no heed of the leaping flames. The flames would not hurt those the soul monster did not want hurt.

Bilbo placed his forehead against the little foals own head. "How are you feeling now?"

Ponyta neighed in happiness, feeling new energy.

"I'm glad." Bilbo retreated a little then a thought struck him.

"You need a name girl." He paused, thumping his hairy foot on the straw laden floor as he thought. He had one hand covering his honey coloured curls in a gesture that urged the thoughts to come easier.

"Aha," Ardie and Ponyta watched the Hobbit in amusement. "I shall call you Seraphina."

And so it was that Bilbo, with the help of a few of his friends, built a paddock above his house, surrounding the single oak tree. The paddock was wide so that Seraphina could run and there was a small stable built to the side so that she could retreat into its warmth at night.

Everyday Bilbo would visit the calm and patient mare and bring her apples and oats to eat. He and Ardie would run through the fields with her and laugh and enjoy the sun in the day and the stars at night.

They lived like this for many more years in peace and happiness, until that fated day arrived where their world would be changed forever.

It was on a particularly warm day with a few fluffy white clouds floating around when Bilbo was joined by the presence of someone he hadn't seen since he was a child.

He was seated on his little bench with Ardie snoozing on his shoulder; his little legs hanging down over his chest and Bilbo blowing rings of smoke from his pipe when a man wearing grey robes, a pointed blue hat and possessing a long grey beard that flowed down past a silver scarf, stood before him just on the other side of the gate.

The old man was leaning on his staff and regarding the Hobbit with intense blue eyes.

"Good morning," said Bilbo with an air of confusion over him. What did this man want? He thought.

"What do you mean?" The man asked suddenly in a strange manner considering it was a simple greeting. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo sat there feeling absolutely flabbergasted. Sensing his friend's mood Ardie took it upon himself to wake from the world of dreams and opened his startling amber eyes. Immediately he saw a tall man talking to his soul friend.

"All of them at once I suppose." Answered Bilbo in a small voice. He felt there was something strange happening here.

"Can I help you?" He asked, bringing the end of the pipe out of his mouth.

"That remains to be seen," the man replied. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo regarded him once again with an incredulous look on his face. He didn't notice when Ardie jumped clean from the bench and landed on the gate on his two back legs right before the old man, peering at him suspiciously.

"Tree?"

"And of course the offer is extended to any close party that wishes to share in this venture."

"No thank you," Ardie spun to see Bilbo looking slightly angry now, "I don't want any adventures here, thank you very much. Nasty things, make you late for dinner."

He scurried over to the gate on fleeting feet and scooped his soul monster up in his arms and retreated just as quickly up the steps to his door. On the way he grabbed the post from the mail box and made to look through the small pile. Ardie climbed onto his head, looking down at the mail.

Bilbo spoke again whilst glancing at his post, "Good morning. You may want to try elsewhere. Possibly across the water or over the hill. Anyway I don't want adventures here, neither do Ardie or Seraphina."

"Now you mean to get rid of me, and that it won't be any good until I have moved off?"

"It's not that dear sir," Bilbo was beginning to stamp his foot on the paving stones, an action he did when he felt a little nervous or on the spot, "Let me see, I don't think I know your name?"

"I know your name Mister Bilbo Baggins, and I know for a fact you know mine, it's just you forgot I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and that means…well…me!"

Bilbo paused in his analysing of the mail to look sideways at the old man. Ardie now had Bilbo's pipe in his forepaws and was watching the wisps of smoke drift into the warm air.

"To think I would live to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

Bilbo looked at the man, realisation alighting on his features. "You can't mean Gandalf the wondering wizard that made such extraordinary fireworks. The kinds that exploded in the sky like soul monster attacks, or danced like fairies amongst the stars?"

Gandalf looked a little proud of himself under the Hobbits compliments. It didn't last long however.

"I didn't know you were still in business!"

Gandalf's grin dropped. "And where else should I be?"

Bilbo held the mail up. "Swap." Ardie traded the pipe for the mail. Bilbo took another puff and looked to the wizard fully now.

"Well, I'm glad you remember something about me, even if it is just my fireworks." He took a step forward, the stick banging slightly on the dirt path. "For the sake of your grandfather Took and Belladonna we shall give you what you ask for."

"Sorry, we?" Bilbo asked now slightly worried, well, more worried than before.

"Bi!"

Suddenly a Celebi dropped from the sky seemingly out of nowhere and alighted on the top of Gandalf's staff.

"Abilene and I of course!"

The sight of the legendary Soul monster immediately shot warning signals through Bilbo. This was definitely odd, so unlike the usual goings on within the Shire. The neighbours would be astounded to see Bilbo talking with the man and his soul friend.

"I haven't asked for anything. Sorry I don't want any adventures now or ever." Bilbo opened his round green door and stepped over the threshold but not without bidding Gandalf one last good morning before he disappeared from view.

Bilbo somehow knew that wasn't going to be the last he heard from the man.

Certainly it was that evening when he and Ardie were going to tuck into their evening meal when there was a laud rapturous knock at the door.

"Oh blast it all. What a time to knock at ones door when they retreat in the evening for a peaceful dinner." Nonetheless being the gracious Hobbit that Bilbo was he got up and went to answer the door.

Once the door swung open he was left absolutely shocked seeing possibly the most intimidating individual Bilbo had ever set his eyes upon.

"Dwalin, at your service!" Said the large dwarf. He was tall with a dark beard and Tattoos circling his bald head.

Noticing that Bilbo had stood there with his mouth slightly open, but he thought he was being rude- even if the dwarf was interrupting. He answered, trying to remain level headed.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours!"

And that was how the large dwarf paraded into his own house as if he lived there himself. Bilbo followed almost silently, not knowing what to say at the abrupt intrusion into his life.

'Damn, where is that Ardie when I need him!' Bilbo muttered under his breath when the sneaky lizard decided to sneak off when the dwarf came calling.

"Um," Bilbo started with a small voice, "do we know each other?"

The tall dwarf inclined his head towards the Hobbit, his face emotionless. "No!" was his blunt answer.

And so Bilbo had to sit through a part of the evening with the dwarf tucking noisily into the meal intended for the Hobbit. Bilbo sat upon the windowsill wondering when the dwarf would explain himself and when Ardie decided to show his face.

It was an awkward silence and Bilbo could feel his small Hobbit heart pattering against his ribcage. He would not let his nerves show though.

It was soon after Bilbo handed over a plate of scones when the doorbell rang. It wasn't as intrusive sounding as a knock but it was still unprecedented.

"That would be the door!" The dwarf interjected unhelpfully.

And so it was this time Bilbo answered the door to another dwarf.

This one was smaller than Dwalin, but noticeably still taller than the small Hobbit. He looked a lot kinder and older. His beard was snowy white and his eyes twinkled like a youths eyes, even though he was evidently quite elderly.

"Balin, at your service." The dwarf gave a gracious bow. Bilbo returned it without saying anything.

It was then the two dwarfs noticed each other. It seemed they were familiar with each other and reacquainted by slamming their heads together. Bilbo winced at the action.

Before Bilbo could close the door a small Soul monster called an Archen glided in and clung onto Balin's cloak.

Bilbo spent the rest of the evening storming through his house, answering the door to even more dwarfs who came one after the other. He chased them through his halls when they carried food from the larder; he also shouted after them to leave his possessions intact and scolded them when they touched his books and papers.

The dwarf brothers, Fili and Kili; they called themselves, promptly gave all their weapons over to Bilbo who had to hold both arms out quickly so that they didn't drop onto his nice wooden floors with a loud clutter.

There were so many weapons from the duo that Bilbo thought he was going to topple over from the weight. And then Kili, who had a Tailow watching from his shoulder, had the audacity to wipe the mud from his boots onto Bilbo's mothers' furniture… well, he thought he was going to boil over right then.

The evening never seemed to end and through it all Bilbo got more and more flustered. When a particularly fat dwarf called Bombur walked out of his pantry carrying his entire store of cheese with a hungry Munchlax following in his wake Bilbo asked if he had a cheese knife, even though he had the sneaky suspicion it wouldn't matter to the hungry duo.

A dark haired dwarf called Bofur who wore a strange hat answered for him, "Nah, he eats it by the block."

"GANDALF!" Bilbo shouted to the wizard who had pushed the remaining number of dwarfs into his home, was counting all the dwarfs present. Bilbo saw him running through the names under his breath and counted them off on his fingers.

"One left!" he stated almost cryptically.

"He is just late is all, he had a meeting with the dwarfs from the Blue Mountains and will come later." Dwalin said to him as he leant against the wall.

"I see…Ah Bilbo, whatever is the matter?" Gandalf only just noticed the indignant Hobbit stood before him, his large hairy foot thumping on the floor.

"What in middle earth are all these dwarfs doing in my house?" He shouted. Dwalin raised a brow at the angry little fella,' finding the sight rather amusing.

"Oh you will find that they can be a rather merry gathering," Gandalf began merrily, "once you get used to them!" he added as an afterthought. Bilbo noticed the Celebi from before was sat on the brim of his hat, watching the events unfold with a wide smile on her dainty little face.

"Confound it all Gandalf, I just want to know what they are doing here." Bilbo ducked when Kili's Tailow, Rowen, flew over his head, chasing Ori's Clefairy, Lady, through his house. "No moves," he shouted after them.

"You shall find out soon. Really now, you need to calm yourself."

"How can I?" Bilbo was at the end of his ropes. Blast where was that Treecko?

Once dinner was over the dwarfs then proceeded to clean the plates and cutlery by throwing them all about his halls and through the rooms. Bilbo was at first running about but after fruitless efforts, stopped and watched with a horror stricken look on his face.

Luckily none of his items were damaged and the dwarfs stood around the clean crockery laughing and making merry.

Bilbo had to admit then that the song was rather fun.

A loud and curt knock ran through the house. All was silent.

"He is here!" Gandalf stated gravely. "Be a good chap and let our new guest in." Gandalf said to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked a little apprehensive but complied all the same. Luckily Gandalf followed him on his way to the front door.

Bilbo felt his heart thumping away like a rabbit running from a fox. The little Hobbit did not like the way everyone went silent at the knowledge of another waiting at his door. Whoever this was, was important.

With a little trepidation and a grave demeanour Bilbo slowly opened the door.

His eyes met with not one but two figures, standing in the gloom of the late evening. The sky was now a dark blue and a brisk wind was picking up slightly.

The figures silently walked in, stepping out of the dark and into the warmth of the Hobbit hole. Bilbo noticed the first figure, a dwarf with black hair, closely cropped beard and stoic looking sapphire eyes standing there with a royal and proud demeanour.

The figure who stepped in with him must have been his Soul friend. It was a Lucario, and carried itself in the same manner as its soul contractor. They were both exactly the same height.

One was taking his cloak off and the other was watching the Hobbit with its furry arms crossed just under its chest spike, its deep, unreadable ruby eyes watching the Hobbit. Bilbo suppressed a shiver.

He wanted to curl up in the stable with Ardie and Seraphina; all snug, warm and comfortable with a good book on his lap and reading out to them instead of being here right now.

"Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice." The dwarf spoke with a deep, regal voice, shaking Bilbo from his quiet stupor. It was a tone that could quiet anyone in a room and garner their attention at any given time.

"Ah it's wonderful for you to join us, and you too Blade." Gandalf greeted them both happily. The Lucario gave a strong nod in the wizard's direction.

"Bilbo, I would like to introduce to you the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo stepped forward a little but stopped when the dwarf finally seemed to acknowledge the existence of the Halfling stood before him.

"So, this is the Hobbit!" Bilbo blanched slightly, already deeming this person rather rude. He was in his house and came in with a sour look once he noticed his host who was not expecting company at all that night.

"Tell me, can you do any fighting?" He asked out of the blue.

"Well, I certainly have some skill with conkers, but I don't see how any of that is relevant."

The dwarf snorted, finding the angry red shade on the Hobbits face rather funny. Bilbo stood there with his arms crossed, his feet apart slightly, as if he was squaring up to the larger being. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"TREECKO TREE!"

Everyone, even the rest of the company who were watching from the hallway, looked up to see a little Treecko who stood upside down on the roof with his arms crossed over his grey belly. Ardie was glaring at Thorin with large amber eyes, not pleased that he was sullying his Soul friend.

"Ardie!" Bilbo was suddenly very glad to see the little lizard. Ardie jumped down and alighted weightlessly onto Bilbo's shoulder. Once he got into a comfortable position he continued to glare at Thorin.

Blade growled at Ardie, its stoic face hardening at the transgressions the little lizard threw its master's way.

Thorin held his arm out, stopping Blade from attacking. Blade stopped although he still looked rather mad.

Thorin turned to the rest of his company and began to chat with them.

Bilbo stood there, Ardie climbing around his body. The Hobbit looked up to Gandalf, seeing the old man exhale a large gasp. 'That was a rather tense moment,' they both thought simultaneously.

The evening carried on, the company talking about a map that spoke of a mountain known as the lonely mountain.

A key was drawn out by Abilene, Gandalf's Celebi, who produced a short burst of white light. A rigid looking key materialised from the light and Abilene dropped it into Thorins' palm.

Gandalf asked Bilbo to put a little light on the subject, so Ardie quickly took up the job. He climbed the wall and fetched a bracket containing a few candles from the other room. He walked back on his two back legs, along the wall and handed the candles over to Bilbo who proceeded to light them.

The company of dwarfs, even Thorin, found the actions amusing.

"He is a handy little fellow isn't he?" Balin said politely much to the glee of Ardie. The little wood gecko gave the dwarf a hearty salute.

"Anyway," Gandalf sped things along, "There is a rune here that speaks of a way in through the western halls." The dwarfs, soul monsters and Hobbit all looked intently at the map, at the place that Gandalf was pointing to. "There must be a secret to this map. I myself do not have the skill, but…"

The room was silent, waiting for Gandalf to continue.

"…There are other in middle earth who can."

Thorin raised his brow at the suggestion. Bilbo wondered why he did that.

Bilbo began to drift of a little after. He walked away slightly but came back when Bofur began to talk about the dragon living within the mountain.

"That's a reference to Smaug the terrible; chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Teeth like swords, claws like meat hooks. Fiercely fond of precious metals."

"I know what a dragon is!" Said Bilbo.

There was then a debate where Bilbo zoned out again. 'Confusticate these dwarfs and their loud noises.' He just wanted to go to bed.

"Bring out the contract!" Thorin shouted suddenly.

Bilbo spun then, joining the conversation once more. "Huh?" He asked.

"You are going to play the role of burglar on this quest." Dwalin stated.

"Um, no, I'm not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in all my life!"

Ardie gave out a resolute shout, agreeing with his soul friend. His friend was a decent, good person.

"I may agree with Master Baggins," said Balin, "he is hardly Burglar material." Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

Then there was further argument. Bilbo felt so flustered right now. To top it off, when he finally got his hands on the contract and was reading through it he came up to some words he really didn't want to read.

"Incineration?"

"Tree~" Ardie took the contract from Bilbo's slack hand.

"Just picture it," explained Bofur with a dreamy look on his face that didn't match the horrors he spoke of, "searing pain, a flash of light then FWOOSH!" Bilbo waited with bated breath.

"You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

That was it. Bilbo dropped in a dead faint.

Once he was on the ground Ardie began to shout and wave his turquoise paws at the assembled dwarfs angrily. Blade sighed at the hysterical behaviour of the young soul monster. The dog like creature was leaning on the wall with his head up but eyes closed the whole time.

Ardie was trying to move Bilbo and despite his small size Ardie was too small to move his soul friend.

The dwarfs watched on with a mixture of amusement, shock and for a couple, mainly Balin and Ori, worry. Some of the soul monsters began to give out excited cries. Lady was jumping on her spot on Ori's head with merriment.

"Very well handled Bofur," said Gandalf. He carefully got up from his place at the table, managing not to bump his head on the roof, and bent over to pick the small Hobbit off from the ground.

Before he could though Ardie decided to utilise his screech attack, right in Bilbo's ear. It was a powerful screech and caused every single person and monster in the house to cover their ears, even the stoic Lucario. Bilbo jolted awake as if he received an electric shock.

"AH, CONFOUND IT ALL ARDIE!" In reaction he stuck his fingers in his ears. There was a loud buzz lingering within his hearing channel once the screech ceased.

In a huff Bilbo left for his sitting room and plonked himself down in his armchair; thinking. The dwarfs, luckily, left him alone. The only ones to join Bilbo were Ardie, Gandalf and Abilene.

However once Gandalf was seated Ardie and Abilene went off to play somewhere else in the house. Sometimes the voices of the dwarfs rang out in irritation at the antics of the two. It was evident Rowen and Lady joined in the games too for Ori was chasing the monsters and Kili was laughing his head off.

"You have changed Bilbo Baggins. I remember a fountling who would like nothing more than to run out of the door, chasing fireflies through the fields until well after dusk and trail mud home."

Bilbo was still recovering from the screech attack, his ears still ringing. He heard Gandalf somewhat and answered with a small voice.

"I can't just run off into the blue. I am a Baggins," he emphasised with his hands; his hearing improving bit by bit, "Of Bag End!"

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf interjected. Bilbo gave a slightly defeated expression.

"Did you know your great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a horse?" Bilbo nodded meekly. "Well he could!"

Then they got into the discussion of his uncle battling in the battle of the green fields against the goblin army, where he harnessed his great club and whacked the head right off the goblin king; where it sailed down a rabbit hole and the game golf was invented.

"That's just a story." Muttered Bilbo feeling drained.

"All the best stories need embellishment of some kind." Gandalf finished for the Hobbit who had a face that looked like he was just scolded.

"If you go, you will have your own tale to tell." Gandalf sounded serious and Bilbo caught that tone, thinking deep about what Gandalf and the dwarfs were asking of him.

"Can you promise I will come back?" He asked, slightly scared.

Gandalf paused, regarding the Hobbits nervous looking eyes. "No," he finally answered, "but if you do…you will never be the same again."

Bilbo sighed, his head looking to the floor before he looked into Gandalf's face. "That is what I am afraid of." And with that he stood up and left.

"Ardie," he called. Ardie stopped his game reluctantly to join his soul friend. The wood gecko was worried when he saw his friends face so he crawled onto his back and patted it with his red tail.

That night Bilbo fell asleep to the morose but beautiful song of the dwarfs. It was a sad song that spoke of them losing their home to a firestorm that desolated their kingdom, throwing the inhabitants out. Now they dream of a day they can return.

The last thing Bilbo felt when he fell asleep, even if Ardie was curled next to Bilbo who didn't even bother to change his cloths and get under the covers, was acute loneliness.

* * *

**Ardie will give you a massive clap if you made it to the end. I was intending to publish this as a 3 chapter story, one chapter for each film, but it was too long so im splitting up each film into two chapters. **

**Meaning of names**

**Ardie: Forest, energetic**

**Seraphina: Blazing fire**

**Abilene: Hebrew origin meaning 'grass' plus I think it suits a Celebi.**

**Rowen: Rowan is a supple wood that can be used to make bows (we all know Kili uses a bow as weapon of choice) I just changed the 'a' into an 'e'**

**Blade: Speaks for itself really :3**

**Lady: Ori is rather reserved so I gave him a Clefairy who is a little dear in character. I thought 'lady' would suit her.**

**Pleae review and favourite. I am currently working on the next chapter as well as my 'God of dragons' and 'Inside looking out' fanfictions.**


	2. An unexpected journey pt 2

**Yay, the second chapter. i noticed that no one is really reading this fic, but it is soooo fun to write.. I think crossovers are not as readily picked up as non- crossovers Please enjoy whoever reads it.**

* * *

The next day was bright. The sun streamed in through the rounded glass window of the Hobbits bedroom, the particles of dust glinting in the bright light. Bilbo opened his blue- tinged green eyes groggily to see no sign of Ardie.

As a matter of fact his home was deathly quiet.

Walking out on silent feet Bilbo tiptoed around his own home, looking through the rooms and corridors for any sign of life. He was met with none. As a matter of fact his home was left rather tidy.

Bilbo saw there were signs of his uninvited quests helping themselves to breakfast. There were hints of grease on his usually sparkling clean surfaces; but at least they washed up after themselves.

Bilbo walked into his sitting room and was met with Ardie, who had the contract in his arms. The contract was mostly on the floor, too big for the little lizard to handle it all.

"Tree~" he held the contract out to his Bilbo. Deep amber eyes met with blue-green eyes.

"You want to go don't you?" Bilbo asked gravely.

Ardie nodded, equally as grave.

Bilbo stood there, contemplating. It didn't take him long to make a decision.

"Confound my Tookish blood! All right, let's get ready. But be quick."

Ardie cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

It was a flurry of activity as Bilbo ran through his halls, collecting a backpack so he could stuff it with things needed for a journey.

He collected his bedroll; which he tied to the bottom of his pack, his sketch utensils and small but thick sketchbook, food for he and Ardie, two spare changes of clothing, his handkerchief, a bowl and small camping cutlery, a water skin and a small first aid kit wrapped up in deer hide.

"Best sign the contract." Bilbo paused in his activity to sign the parchment with his best handwriting. He still wanted to appear intelligent and neat, even in his haste. "You better wear your scarf too, it may get a little cold at night."

Ardie saluted and then rummaged through Bilbo's cupboard for his favourite scarf. Primula, Bilbo's much loved cousin, made it for Ardie when Bilbo took the lizard in. It was a fiery orange colour and was imbued with gold thread that formed into autumn leaf patterns. Ardie was ecstatic about the gift.

The little lizard wrapped it around his neck and gave Bilbo a thumbs up when he was done.

"Come Ardie, let's tell Seraphina."

They ran out the door; but not without locking it tight. "Hopefully Lobelia Sackville- Baggins won't come knocking."

Once they reached the top of the hill his house was situated within he whistled loud. They didn't have to wait long before Seraphina trotted from the shade of the single oak tree up to her two friends. Once she reached Bilbo she gave him an affectionate nuzzle with her soft nose.

"Hey girl, how about joining Ardie and I on an adventure?" Seraphina blinked but them she stamped her foot twice on the ground. 'Yes.'

"Good girl."

Bilbo and his two soul friends hurried over to the little stable. He collected the bridle from the hook and slipped it over Seraphina's head. It was a lovely sky blue colour with intricate cloud designs of white thread.

He also collected the tiny Hobbit sized saddle along with a saddle bag, which he promptly filled with a brush, cloth, the contract and oats; which he poured into a leather sack. Once it was all tied up and Seraphina all harnessed up securely they ran from the stable together.

Ardie rode on the saddle with his back to Bilbo's, looking back on the shire as they galloped through the fields of Hobbiton. He waved at the residents as they sped through.

"Where are you three going?" Asked a fat male Hobbit.

"We are off on an adventure," Bilbo called back.

They ran for what must have been half an hour, speeding through bluebell woods and fresh pastures. Seraphina's crimson mane flared brightly and energetically in the sunlight. The fire of her tail streaming behind and leaving sparks of firelight that glittered like fairy dust.

"Bii~" Bilbo turned his head and saw Abilene flying with him.

"Hey Abilene, can you take us to the company?"

"Celebi," she nodded and bid the trio to follow. She flew off like an arrow into the woods.

"C'mon Sera, lets catch her up."

Seraphina snorted, not allowing the small green monster to be quicker than herself. She sped up on her strong legs and carried Bilbo and Ardie through the woods as if they were flying themselves.

Before long Bilbo spied the company, trailing along on hairy ponies. All the ponies were hitched up with large bags but they looked strong and well able. Each Dwarf had a pony to ride. At the front Gandalf was riding on a large grey horse, his staff held high before him, picking the paths they will follow. Bilbo spotted many more soul monsters, walking beside their soul contractors.

As Bilbo caught them up he looked out for Balin. He spotted the mane of white hair somewhere in the middle of the group and urged Seraphina over to him.

"Ah, we caught you up." Bilbo said somewhat pleased with himself. "I have the contract here." He dug into Seraphina's saddle bag, extracting the neatly rolled up parchment.

He handed it over to Balin, the old Dwarf giving him a kind smile. He brought out an eyeglass from his tunic and brought it to his eye so that he could inspect the signature.

There was silence all around. Bilbo looked and saw incredulous expressions on practically every face. Bilbo was expecting that question to pop up soon.

"All is in order, welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo nodded his head, smiling wide.

Bilbo brought Seraphina into a slow trot, one to match the pace Thorin had set at the head of the party. Gandalf steered his horse so that he rode alongside Bilbo. The horse was twice as tall as Seraphina but looked rather drab compared to her flaming beauty.

"I knew you would catch up." He beamed down at the watching Hobbit.

"Well, once Ardie gives me that look it's hard to say no."

"Treecko tree," Ardie sounded a little abashed, but still jovial. He climbed onto the top of the Hobbits head to look upon the whole company from a higher position. He was looking all around.

Abilene chose to flutter before him, holding out her dainty palm. Ardie took it and hoisted him up, clutching the small lizard to her chest so that she could fly him above to look all around.

Gandalf and Bilbo watched as they flew to the head of the company, hovering next to Blade, who was watching them without turning his head; he walked silently next to his master. Thorin, however looked majorly disgruntled when he saw them frolicking nearby.

Bilbo wasn't properly looking but he swore he noticed Thorin take a glance back, looking at the Hobbit with barely concealed contempt. Bilbo shivered inwardly, hoping he noticed wrong.

Bilbo ducked when some small pouches sailed over his head. He heard the chiming of coins when other Dwarfs behind him caught them.

Bilbo shot Gandalf a look, asking what was going on. The man laughed saying they took bets on whether he would show up.

"And what did you think?" asked Bilbo.

He was placated when Gandalf caught his own bag, throwing it up and catching it in his left palm a couple of times to nail in the fact. "I never doubted you for a moment my friend!"

The journey carried on like that for a good long while. Bilbo talked to Gandalf for most of the time, talking about life in the shire and about how he met Ardie and Seraphina.

Bilbo could tell that the Dwarfs that rode close to the duo were also listening to the tales of Ardie being abandoned by his parents under mysterious circumstances and how Seraphina was terrorised by a flock of Spearow.

"Hmm," Gandalf mused, "and that was how you got two soul marks in one day?"

Bilbo looked a little sheepish right then as some of the listening Dwarfs gasped at the knowledge.

It was practically unheard of for anyone to have two soul bonds. Heck, even one was rare. That was why these Dwarfs wanted to go on this journey; because they all had a soul bond.

Soul monsters are powerful creatures. They are rare and you were considered lucky to make a contract with one.

"Is that why you suggested Master Baggins for this trip, Mr Gandalf?" Asked Dori from his own pony. He was sat in the saddle with his Flaaffy, Maria, behind him. She appeared to be chewing on his coat.

"That was partly the reason." He answered rather cryptically.

Dori wouldn't press him for further information. Many peoples of the world knew of the secrecy of wizards. They wouldn't speak if they chose not to and only divulged information when a situation called for it.

Before Bilbo knew what was happening he was closed in on both sides by the Durin brothers, Fili and Kili. Bilbo saw Rowen perched on Kili's shoulder glide over when they got close. The little blue, red and white bird promptly perched on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Hello again." Said Bilbo, stroking the soft feathers.

"So Mr Boggins, we couldn't help overhearing you have a soul bond with two soul monsters…"

Bilbo could tell the two came along to fish. He chuckled at their nosiness and childlike curiosity. Both of the brothers were looking at Bilbo with an intrigued glint in their eyes, looking upon the Hobbit with awe.

"Yes," he answered, not worried about divulging this information. He was very proud of the bonds he had formed; although, sometimes it got tiring and tedious when he met people who didn't know and pressed him for information.

Bilbo was strangely private for a Hobbit, which many in the Shire blamed on the fact he was an only child. He grew up with his parents in a lavish house at the top of the hill with only the neighbour's children to play with.

Often Bilbo had trouble keeping up with the children when they ran through the fields, preferring to study and draw on his own. This only escalated as he grew older, thus making him a little bit of a social outcast.

"It's true I have two bonds." He pulled the collar down on his shirt to reveal the soul marks there. The turquoise coloured leaf surrounded by intricate crimson flames was a mark both beautiful and unusual.

"That is amazing Master Baggins," exclaimed Fili. "I must confess that I am rather jealous."

"Why is that?" Bilbo couldn't help but wonder. Now that he thought about it he wondered where Fili's soul monster was. He had yet to see what it was and was, frankly, rather curious.

Suddenly Bilbo felt something brush his sleeve. Rowen immediately took off, heading towards Abilene who was sat on a tree with Ardie straight ahead.

Bilbo reeled on Seraphina, almost falling from the saddle and causing the fire horse to huff in annoyance.

Almost as soon as it came the soul monster took off after Rowen with great blue paws and long, whip like tail.

"Lux, I have told you time and time again to behave." Fili shouted after the excited Luxio.

"Hehehe, I see you have a handful there Master Fili!" Bilbo observed.

"Yeah. I wish I had another soul monster to watch her. She is far too spirited for her own good." Fili sighed. "It's like looking after a second Kili."

"Oh, I could imagine that is rather tough." Bilbo giggled.

"Hey, that's hardly fair brother." He shot evils over to his brother, who only grinned in amusement at the action. "Being with Rowen is like being with a second Fili. Always has his eye on me, watching at all times of the day." Kili shuddered.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that. Bilbo was a polite and proper Hobbit so he wasn't prepared to assume anything; but he couldn't help thinking that the younger brother did indeed need watching.

'I guess soul monsters and immediate family take it upon themselves to watch out for each other.' Bilbo smiled at the sweet notion.

"Anyway," Fili started causing Bilbo to surface from his musings, "how come your soul monster has a strange colouring? I have seen Treecko around the forests of the Blue Mountains but they were all the same shade of green.

"Ah~ well, Ardie is a shiny soul monster."

"Shiny?" Kili held wonder in his eyes. Bilbo smiled at the curiosity. It reminded him of himself back in the days he was a very young Hobbit running about trying to find elves in the woods bordering the shire.

"Yes, a shiny soul monster is almost as rare as a legendary and they also have unique colouration for their species."

"That is awe inspiring," Kili whistled.

And for the rest of the day they travelled in relative comfort. Bilbo was asked many questions following, all about himself and his soul monsters. The Hobbit felt a little flummoxed by all the elaborate questioning; he didn't expect the Dwarfs to take to him so quickly. At least most of them did.

Once the sun was but half an orange disk that sunk beneath the hills Thorin decided to call for camp. They had been on the road for about eight hours and the ponies where very tired.

The Dwarfs tied them to the beech trees they rested amongst and started to make camp.

Bilbo dismounted from Seraphina and went about taking off her riding gear. She didn't appear as tired as the ponies but Bilbo knew she didn't have as much weight to bear on her back as they. A mixture of Dwarf and luggage must have weighed quite a bit.

Hey girl, good job for your first day." He reached into the saddlebag and brought out a handful of oats for her to munch on. She sniffed them and then tucked into them immediately with a happy glint in her azure eyes.

"Now, I wonder where Ardie is." Bilbo turned around with his hands on his hips, looking out for the cheeky wood gecko.

All he saw were Dwarfs walking about the clearing they found, setting up camp. There was a smell of wood onion in the air and off a little ways there was the tinkling of a little stream.

Bilbo suddenly felt a tug on his three quarter length trousers. He started slightly and squeaked. He turned red but noticed that no one was paying attention to him. He looked down and saw a dark purple soul monster, a Sableye, grinning at him with its eerie sharp teeth and gem like eyes.

"Sable, saaayy~" It said. Its blue eyes sparkled in the half light. The fire was now blazing, thanks to Gloin's Braixen, Kindle. Bilbo witnessed the crackling flames dancing within its hexagonal eyes. The Sableye was pointing into the woods.

"Hmmm? You say you saw Ardie over that way?" Bilbo looked into the woods, spying nothing at all.

There was a gloom collecting beneath the boughs of the trees. In actuality Bilbo thought it looked rather spooky with the way the shadows flitting through the dusk; even though he was still in the shire.

Even though he was in the Shire Bilbo knew all too well that the countryside could still be rather dangerous.

Rogue soul monsters wondered all four corners of middle earth. Some more vicious than others.

Before Bilbo could protest the Sableye led him away from camp, taking him into the woods. The darkness was settling in and the purple monster seemed to revel in the post twilight.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to separate from the others…"

The Sableye just grinned. Bilbo could feel the creature hold onto his small hand with even smaller claws.

Before long Bilbo heard the tell-tale signs of Ardie and Abilene chuckling from the dark. Their cries became louder as they got closer. Not only did Bilbo hear their excited cries but also the cries of something else. It was a series of angry growls.

Alarm bells began to ring in the small Hobbits head, shivers running along his spine and causing him to pause there amongst the trees like a frightened deer.

Bilbo could barely feel the Sableye scratching at his coat, trying to get his attention.

His paralyzed state ceased when he saw Ardie waving his paws in front of his face; he was stood on Abilene's back. They had a strange mixture of excitement on their face, mixed with, guilt?

"What have you…?" Bilbo started when he saw a movement in the shadows before him. Actually he saw more than a single shadow shifting. His eyes widened when the soul monster stepped forth from the shadows.

It was a pack of very feral, very angry looking Poochyena.

Now, to a man these Poochyena would be hardly a problem. They are small and relatively easy to handle, but to a Hobbit, who was half the size of a man, it was a real problem. Plus the fact there was at least six of them made Bilbo feel very frightened indeed.

Bilbo wasn't ignorant to the stories that raged around the Shire; about Hobbits that chose to walk the woods and fields on their own, without a soul friend or with a very weak one, and where attacked viciously.

Luckily there was no reported deaths thus far but there were a few close calls. Bilbo remembered a story about a lone Hobbit lass who walked the woods near the Brandywine River just before the sun set. She had a little Oddish with her and they were spending the evening merrily enjoying the warmth of the evening.

She was in the process of teaching her Oddish stun spore when a group of Poochyena attacked. The Oddish at first froze in fear, being too young to battle and watched as the young lass endured a hellish few minutes having her skin ripped open.

The Oddish broke from its spell of fear and finally used stun spore to great effect, thus saving its soul friend. The girl survived thanks to her soul monster, but know she has to bear the scares for the rest of her life.

Bilbo really didn't want the same fate to befall him. In his fear he forgot he had three soul monsters with him. Abilene hovered before Bilbo, her face now deadly serious.

The Sableye was still holding Bilbo's hand, giving him strange comfort, even from a ghost type.

Ardie was on the ground, four paws placed amongst the leaf litter, his red tail raised and ready for a battle.

The Poochyena walked forwards, prowling with their teeth bared and their blood red irises coiled tight around their pupils; which looked somewhat crazy.

They didn't have to battle, however, when a sphere of blue light shot out from behind the small party, hitting the lead Poochyena.

The blue light exploded on impact, casing the black dog to howl in pain and fall to the ground instantly. The pack members barked in fright, seeing their leader down. They didn't stick around, frightened at the thought of facing a foe stronger than any of them.

A couple of the omega Poochyena came forwards and dragged their fainted leader away and scurried away into the darkness of the woods.

Seeing them leave Ardie let go of his tense posture. Bilbo took a deep breath, glad that they were out of danger.

But then Bilbo felt a dark presence behind him which placed ice needles into his back. He wasn't safe yet. He knew that aura. It didn't feel happy at all.

"Halfling, this doesn't bode well if you come across trouble on your first night away from home."

Bilbo swallowed loudly. He felt a lump in his throat even after he took that initial swallow. He slowly turned to see Thorin stood there next to Blade, both looking unimpressed.

"I…" Bilbo shifted under the Dwarf prince's watch, scrutinizing and ominous. Bilbo was at a loss for words. What could he say really? It was only his first night and he already faced a problem, one that could have left him seriously injured, or worse, dead.

But then again, nothing happened and he did have three soul monsters with him, one being Gandalf's soul friend who was also a, no doubt, powerful legendary.

"I can assure you Master Oakenshield that I would have been fine. I did have my soul friend with me. Ardie would not have let any harm befall me." Bilbo felt far less brave than he sounded.

He watched as Thorins scowl turned into a bewildered expression for a fleeting second before it returned, the scowl setting into his face heavier than the last one.

Blade growled at Bilbo, its strange sensory appendages raised from its head. They seemed to vibrate slightly. Bilbo didn't know what was happening. Thorin, apparently did understand.

"Humph, Blade can feel your aura!" Thorin looked a little bemused. "He can sense your fear, Halfling."

Bilbo started at the statement. How could he be read so easily? He was sure he kept his posture straight, looking at Thorin with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Once Thorin said that the Hobbit deflated.

"Treecko, Treecko, Tree!" Ardie started to shout at the Dwarf and soul monster. He was angry for Bilbo. He didn't mean to rile the pack up, causing them to chase them towards camp. If he knew it would get his soul friend into trouble he would have never done it.

"With a soul monster like that I would be surprised if you even make it to the edge of the Wilde."

That did it, Ardie snapped. He ran towards Thorin with a mad glint in his amber eyes. He was preparing a quick attack when suddenly Blade cut in front of the little gecko, using a swift paw to pin him to the ground before Ardie could get anywhere.

Bilbo barely saw Blade move, he was that quick. Bilbo didn't even have time to intake a breath before the dog creature moved.

Ardie wriggled ferociously, trying to dislodge the powerful paw from his back. He was shouting at Blade, flailing his arms and trying all he could to get free.

"You see," Thorin started, "if Blade was an enemy, you would have both perished."

Blade let Ardie go. The lizard snapped up, standing his ground valiantly. Blade walked back to his master.

"Ardie~!" Bilbo exclaimed half-heartedly. He knew Thorin was right, but those words still stung.

"You know nothing of the world. You should have stayed at home!" Thorin and Blade then turned from the Hobbit and watching soul monsters, making his way back to camp.

Bilbo stood there, the Sableye still clutching onto his shaking hand. Abilene watched the whole thing with a sad look on her face.

Ardie was the worst of them all. Thoughts buzzed through his little head, thoughts of what he could do to keep his soul friend safe. He knew he wasn't that strong, he knew he couldn't protect Bilbo when Seraphina wasn't there.

Bilbo walked to Ardie and picked him up. The lizard was also shaking slightly. There were little droplets of water at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, shh, don't cry my friend. No matter how strong or weak you are you are still my precious soul friend." Bilbo tried to chastise the upset gecko. His little face was scrunched up in sadness. Bilbo saw that his words were doing nothing to sooth the monster so he chose a different tactic.

"Hey, I know you were defeated here today, but I'm willing to bet we can turn that right around in the future." Bilbo sounded resolute. It did the desired thing; Ardie looked upon his friend, the tears glistening there.

"One day we will show them." Bilbo rubbed his nose to Ardies'. "You will get stronger, learn new attacks and maybe even evolve. I know you have it in you!"

Ardie smiled, the tears drying. He raised a fist, a new resolution coming forth.

"That's what I'm talking about." Bilbo began to walk back to camp, his belly grumbling angrily now.

"Let's get back to camp. I'm starving now. Dunno' about you though."

Bilbo carried Ardie one handed and kept his other hand within the grasp of the Sableye. Bilbo thought he needed to ask Nori for his name; he was sure he saw them walking together earlier. The little fellow was very good support.

Abilene flew on ahead, her green form resembling a shadow in the now, very dark woods. She left a trail of glittering fairy dust in her wake. Bilbo followed the trail until he made it to camp.

He was met with a warm firelight, the scent of stew and the buzz of many happy voices.

'Yes,' Bilbo thought, 'we will show them all what we can do.'

The days steadily turned into weeks. The rolling hills of the Shire were left behind; the world was now open to the Hobbit. His eyes would widen whenever he caught a glimpse of wild terrain and unfamiliar creatures and soul monsters.

They were ambling through a small copse of trees on the edge of a great plain when a torrent of rainwater fell from the sky suddenly.

The Dwarfs immediately brought up their hoods in order to keep dry, but it wasn't really working. They were soaked within seconds; the rain was that strong.

"Can't you do something about this deluge Mister Gandalf?" Dori wondered, hoping the wizard could conjure a spell to aid in their predicament.

"If you want someone to alter the weather of the world you need to confide in another wizard!" He said bluntly. "Or indeed, a soul monster that can change the weather."

"Aren't you going to put your hood up Master Baggins?" Fili asked politely.

Bilbo gave the blonde Dwarf a small, friendly smile. "No need," he said quietly.

The small Hobbit leaned forward in his saddle so that he could whisper into Seraphina's ear. She gave a small neigh in understanding. She stood still for a moment and started to glow faintly.

Bilbo felt a beautiful warmth emanate from the damp fur of his soul friend. The fiery mane blazed with light and suddenly a beam of bright, white light shot from her body, heading skywards. Like a white plumed arrow.

"Whoa, sunny day!" Bofur shouted with happiness when he saw the light beam.

Indeed, within seconds the grey, roiling clouds scattered and a bright sun shone forth from an azure sky.

Bilbo was pleased when many of the Dwarfs thanked him graciously. He felt useful for once.

Bilbo heard a rumble from underneath the ground. It got louder and louder until the Hobbit spied a large blue fin protrude from the damp soil. It travelled along the ground for a little ways before the creature that was just beneath the surface emerged completely.

It was Dreng, Dwalins' Garchomp. He emerged from the ground, followed by Bofur's Krookadile, Snap. Bilbo decided they were underground to escape the rain, but deduced they couldn't feel the vibrations of the rain drops anymore and thus, surfaced.

Dreng immediately took off, flying away far faster than even the speediest birds of prey. Snap, however decided he preferred it underground and thus went back down.

Bilbo heard a splash and saw Bifur's Vaporeon, Stromez, splashing amongst the puddles happily. Her blue scales glinting in the sunlight. She looked like a walking, shimmering stream.

Originally, whenever Bilbo saw one of the party's soul monster he asked for their name politely. They would happily relinquish the name on to the Hobbit and tell him a little bit about them.

Bilbo would listen eagerly, wanting to know as much as possible about everyone he travelled with.

Bilbo leaned from Nori that his Sableye was called Sneakthief, owing to the fact he was affectionate but used it to pick the pockets of unsuspecting victims. Bilbo had then gone through all his pockets in a rush, wondering if any of his items had been stolen. Luckily everything was accounted for.

"He must really like you, otherwise your pockets would be empty." Nori had laughed.

They emerged from the trees, spying rocky terrain ahead. They were within the wilds of the east, coming towards the end of the great east road.

Their journey brought them to the south of the Trollshaws, a wooded area that grew wild and unruly amongst the rocks and hills.

Thorin decided to stop the company in an area on the side of a rocky cliff. Beneath the cliff was an old hut that had fallen into disrepair. The roof was gone and the beams buckled, probably under the influence of the harsh weather.

They were just unpacking their bags, readying camp when Bilbo heard Gandalf puffing with anger and storm away.

"Whats wrong now?" Bilbo asked, worried about where the wizard was going. He didn't like the idea of being left in the wilds without his protection, even with soul monsters. The old man provided wisdom no one else in the company possessed.

Abilene followed the man, landing on his hat. She too looked cross.

"I'm going to seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense!" He shouted without turning.

"Who would that be?"

"Myself Mister Baggins!" With that he left in a hurry, not looking back.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Bilbo asked Balin who was stood next to Bilbo with an equally shocked expression.

"Beats me lad," he peered up towards the house where Thorin was standing barking out orders, "Although it may have something to do with our leader." The Archen sat inside his hood peered up as well.

Bilbo quirked an eyebrow. He could well believe that. Throughout the whole journey Bilbo himself was often spoken down to from the royal Dwarf, told to do this and that and telling the flustered Hobbit that he needed to improve in his swiftness and reliability.

Bilbo could only do the best he could, and his best was often not good enough. Even when Ardie or even Seraphina helped him it didn't do much good. Bilbo was just glad to have them both to cope.

"I could imagine he is hard to get along with," he said humorously.

"Aye lad that he is." Balin looked a little sad. "You know what he can be like, can't you Archie?" Archie gave a squawk in agreement, flapping the brightly coloured feather on his arms.

Bilbo nodded. They both then turned to get on with getting camp set up and the ponies settled.

Bilbo led Seraphina over to the shade of the trees so that she could graze on the lush grass there. Bilbo knew she was hungry, carrying him all day without any protest. She looked rather sleepy and blinked her eyes every few seconds.

"I think you need a well-deserved rest," Bilbo giggled. Ardie had come along and was now sat on his shoulder. "And what were you doing today then?" He asked the gecko.

"Treecko," he pointed towards the trees.

"I see, practicing were you?"

"Tree!"

Bilbo smiled. He knew Ardie was training hard to be better than he is now. Often he would see the gecko jumping through the branches of trees, clearing large gaps between the branches and speeding through the foliage.

"Bilbo, can we have some help over here." Bofur called out, but not unkindly. They had the fire blazing and Bombur was preparing their evening meal with Max the Munchlax. Max was trying to sneak little titbits into his mouth.

"Sure thing Bofur." Bilbo placed Ardie onto Seraphina's' back. "Be good." He said and then he was off.

Luckily for Bilbo the meal preparations went by without any problems. Even Thorin found no reason to complain. Bilbo was just glad he was a rather good cook and Bombur was glad for the more experienced help. Bilbo was just glad he could be useful for something.

The nice moment was extinguished when he felt a cold prick emanating from his body. It came from somewhere he couldn't pinpoint.

"Bilbo," Bofur called again that night causing Bilbo to forget the feeling, "can you take these to the lads?" He handed over two bowls filled with stew.

"Of course," Bilbo smiled, taking them off Bofur's hands. He walked towards the shelter of the trees.

He traipsed through the little copse of trees, minding his feet on the uneven ground. He paid great attention on the art of not spilling any of their precious food. Once he reached the two young Dwarfs Bilbo knew something was amiss.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We have a big problem," Kili muttered. "We were charged with the task of looking after the ponies."

"There were sixteen, but now there are only fourteen." Fili completed.

"What? We need to tell the others." Bilbo had placed the two bowls onto a fallen tree. He ran his hand through his curls, feeling the two Dwarf's agitation. That bad feeling he felt earlier was surfacing.

"That isn't all." Kili sounded really grave now. Bilbo looked at his face; it looked a little pale.

"What is it?"

"They also took Seraphina."

Bilbo felt a cold knife filled with dread pierce his heart when those words were said. It was like the feeling he felt earlier; that icy knife of dread that filled his soul and left him panicked and shaken.

"Oh Valar, Ardie was with her too!" Bilbo was about to full on panic when he felt both Kili and Fili place a reassuring hand on both of his shoulders.

"Now listen, we can help them but we can't do anything if you fret like that." Fili's cool blue eyes gazed into Bilbo's frightened turquoise ones, "You have to be strong for your soul friends, just like how they are strong for you."

Bilbo swallowed, seeing sense in what Fili was saying. Bilbo looked away from the young Dwarfs face and nodded once, solemnly.

"That's what I want to hear." Fili smiled.

Suddenly they heard voices from amongst the trees. They were deep, loud booming voices. The trio looked towards the trees and saw the flicker of firelight. It was stark in the darkness but it wasn't welcoming at all.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

Kili gave him a look like he knew what they were dealing with. Both he and Fili made towards the light.

"Trolls!" Kili muttered as they went.

Bilbo followed them, noticing that their soul monsters must have been back in camp. What could two Dwarfs and one little Hobbit do against trolls?

They crouched behind a large fallen log and peered over it, looking towards the small clearing that was filled up by three massive trolls.

They were sat in a circle around a metal cooking pot that was suspended over the fire by a trivet. They were arguing amongst themselves about how to cook the 'Nags' they had caught. Bilbo looked to the side and saw a crude wooden pen holding two of their ponies, Minty and Myrtle, who were neighing and pawing the ground in fright.

Close to the fire, tied up with a funny looking black material, was Seraphina.

Bilbo saw the fright in her beautiful blue eyes; he saw the usually vigorous blazing fire burning low on her back and tail. It was like her spirit had left.

But where was Ardie?

Bilbo was about to bolt to her when he was stopped by Kili. He shook his head at the Hobbit.

They turned their heads with a snap when they heard the plans of the trolls. The plans filled Bilbo with dread.

"I wonder how you are going to cook this soul monster. It looks dangerous to eat. All that fire." One of the trolls said, its nasty eyes looking hungrily at the frightened mare.

"I haven't cooked soul monster for a long time. Be patient Bert, I'm trying my best here."

Meanwhile the Dwarfs and Hobbit had come up with a plan. Bilbo would sneak into camp, taking up his role as burglar so that he could go in and spirit the ponies and Ponyta to safety.

Bilbo shifted amongst the shadows like a weasel, making sure the Trolls wouldn't see him. Bilbo saw that they were too engrossed in what they were doing.

Naturally Bilbo aimed to free Sera first. He crouched down and then crawled on his belly towards the distraught mare. He was cautious, not wanting to spook her by creeping up on her. Instead he crept from her side, so that she could see his movement from her peripherals.

She noticed the movement and turned her head in a flurry of flames. Her eyes were dilated in fright, but when she saw her soul friend there they expanded in renewed hope.

Keeping low to the ground and out of sight Bilbo made it to Sera, placing a comforting hand on her face. Sera calmed down immediately at the loving gesture.

"Shh," Bilbo placed his forefinger over his lips, urging her to be silent. She gave him a slight nod.

Bilbo attempted to pull the tough leather bands from her muzzle when he was suddenly grasped around the middle in a tight squeeze.

Bilbo squealed as he was held face to face to one ugly brute. He looked at its face, seeing bloodshot, mud brown eyes and livid grey skin colonised with boils and stray hairs. It really was a fright to behold.

"What is this then?" It inquired out loud. "Trying to free dinner."

"Looks like a human, but it's too small."

"Can we eat it?" The first Troll asked.

Bilbo started to wriggle with all his strength, but the hold on him was firm. Deciding that trying to get free wasn't going to help in this situation he attempted to communicate with them.

"I'm a burglar- ah Hobbit." Bilbo corrected himself.

"A burglahobbit?" It looked immensely puzzled.

"May be more around here, maybe enough to make a pie."

Bilbo was about to be handed over to the Troll wearing the apron; evidently the cook, when something darted from out of the darkness.

Bilbo felt feathers brush past his face, but it was too quick to actually see what it was. That didn't mean Bilbo didn't know what it was.

Suddenly one of the Trolls yelped and fell to the ground, convulsing.

Bilbo was dropped when the Troll noticed its companion on the ground. Bilbo landed on the ground rather hard. He felt dazed and winded for a moment until someone came to help him up. He felt something long wrap around his torso, lifting him onto his feet.

Bilbo turned to see Lux stood there with a concerned expression on her face.

"Thanks Lux." Bilbo stroked her fur. He nodded again and then darted back to Seraphina, who was now trying to dislodge the bindings. Her head was tossing about and her legs attempted to flail out.

Fili, Kili, Rowen and Lux meanwhile ran about the Trolls, attacking them with Aerial aces and Spark attacks, confusing the angry Trolls. The brothers with their soul friends exceeded at causing mayhem wherever they went, that included their camp and the Trolls camp.

Bilbo attempted to pry the leather off; it was on tight and didn't seem to want to budge. Bilbo felt his fingers begin to sting with pain. He could see the blood begin to congeal under his fingers when he crammed them between the black material and Seraphina's nose fur.

"It's okay Sera, I will get you out of this." There was resolution in his eyes; he was not prepared to lose any of his soul monsters.

"Bilbo, watch out!" Bilbo heard the scream, but did not have time to react when he saw one of the Trolls running full speed right at him. It was the cook Troll and he looked livid.

Bilbo froze on the spot, his eyes clenched shut when he felt a presence nearby. It sailed over his head and landed right before Bilbo.

Bilbo opened his eyes to see Ardie stood before him, a green ball of light already forming in his hands. In no time at all he released the energy ball, aiming it at the approaching Troll.

It shot out at a high speed velocity, hitting the Troll right in the face and exploding in a flash of green light. The attack was so potent that the Troll fell down onto the floor, unconscious. The ground shook with the heavy impact.

The other two Trolls noticed their comrade down, their eyes narrowing at the wood gecko.

"Getit.'" One of the Trolls shouted.

"Run Ardie." Bilbo shouted as well, but in a far more desperate voice.

Ardie jumped away, avoiding the large arm of the Troll that had lunged for him. Ardie skipped about, clearing the way of flailing limbs and vaulting off tree branches, all the while firing off energy balls into the confusion of the fight.

Rowen joined in by creating razor winds that made little cuts in the Trolls. Lux meanwhile went over to Bilbo, her tail raised high and her ears pricked for any hint of danger. She was listening to the battle behind her.

"I need to get this off!" Bilbo tugged at the black leather again. Lux sniffed the leather but then drew back, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She growled, but not at Bilbo. Her fur was raised along her back, her eyes small slits.

"It's the leather," Kili ran to Bilbo with his brother close behind. Fili was watching the battle, striding backwards so that he could keep an eye on things. So far the soul monsters had everything under control, but that didn't stop Fili from brandishing his Dwarven sword just in case the situation turned a bit sour.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo ceased tugging, his worried eyes looking to Kili for answers.

Kili settled next to Bilbo, dropping his bow next to the distraught Hobbit. He brought out a knife from his armour and started to saw through the bonds.

"It's a leather imbued with a dark spell. It's a type of power preventer that is despised by soul monsters." Once the muzzle was sawn off Seraphina opened her mouth and let loose a few, potent sparks that made the Hobbit and Dwarf recoil back so that they were not burned.

"That is why Lux didn't want to get close." Kili shifted down so that he could saw the bonds on the Mares legs.

"Kili, Bilbo, watch out." Fili shouted. The Hobbit, Dwarf and two soul monsters looked to see a Troll coming right for them. It was like it was going to crush them into the ground with its huge bulk. It looked wild, with nasty bruises and cuts marring its already ugly body.

Fili ran to meet it, swinging his sword in a powerful arc, cutting a groove into the Troll's flesh.

The Troll fell to its knees so that it could clutch its belly, black blood dripping down in a slow moving waterfall. It screamed bloody murder, pain in its eyes. Whilst it was on the ground a combination of razor wind and energy ball hit it with a massive explosion of light.

The second Troll fell to the ground, now unconscious.

"Great job guys, just one left." Shouted Fili. His eyes widened though, when the last Troll ran towards Ardie, slamming his hand to the ground with the little lizard pinned beneath.

Ardie had no time to move after his last attack and thus didn't have time to run away.

"Ardie," Bilbo screamed. The Hobbit felt his heart pumping a mile a minute; the pumps were excruciatingly painful, the blood feeling ready to burst through the artery walls. Bilbo clutched his chest, recoiling into himself.

"Fili, look at Bilbo." Kili had his hands on the Hobbits shoulders, shaking him and trying to get him to respond.

Next to the two Seraphina was kicking her legs out like crazy, the last of the bonds still there and draining her of energy. She hated seeing her two friends like this but there was nothing she could do.

Rowen was flapping about the Troll's face, bashing his wings against its cheeks. The Troll didn't seem to respond to the beating, its eyes trained on its stubby hand.

Without thought of the consequences, Bilbo wrenched himself away from the brunette dwarf and ran towards the Troll, his little feet carrying him pretty quickly towards the great hulking lout.

The Troll didn't see him coming and continued to shove its fist into the ground. Ardie wasn't making a sound.

"Let him go!" Bilbo screeched, whacking the Troll in the leg with his fists. The Troll was more angered than hurt.

"What, you want to ave a go!" It said and used its free arm to whack Bilbo in his midriff. The contact of the bony arm was so strong it caused Bilbo to go sailing through the air, crashing into a nearby tree.

The two young Princes could hear a sickening crack and a wail from the poor Halfling. He was then still under the tree.

"Weakling!" The Troll giggled, "That's for doing my pals in."

Fili and Kili felt anger boiling within their veins; it was like a geyser that wanted to burst forth from the cracks it originated from.

Lux and Rowen felt their anger, readying the next attack.

No one heard the strange humming sound coming from underneath the Trolls palm. The Troll raised its brows, wondering what was happening until it recoiled violently. The palm was smoking slightly and blisters were forming.

The Dwarfs and soul monsters that were in the clearing stopped, shocked at what had just transpired.

Ardie was okay, a little wobbly on his feet with a nasty bruise on its back, but he was standing, his teeth bared and anger evident in his amber eyes. They contained a mad glint that caused everyone to stop breathing. Ardie looked ready to murder.

"Owwwww!" The Troll shrieked, clutching its hand. "You're not even a mouthful. You will pay for this." It lunged again, but Ardie stood his ground.

Ardie was so angry. He heard the screams of his soul friend from beneath the Trolls sweaty palm. He would not stand to allow the transgressions to carry on with his master and his friends carrying the brunt.

Ardie opened his mouth once again, this time a strange green light came from deep within his throat. Placing one foot behind the other in a rigid stance, Ardie let looks a stream of green coloured flames.

The Troll had no time to react, the fire stream washed over the Troll. It screamed in pain before it fell to the floor. It was still conscious, but paralyzed.

The third Troll was down.

Ardie, now exhausted, started to shudder. The energy seemed to completely vacate his small body on the last attack. His eye lids looked ready to fall, the inner lid shutting horizontally across his eye. Within seconds both lids closed and Ardie fell to the ground on his belly.

"What was that attack?" Kili looked to his brother for answers.

I don't know," Fili was also shocked. "I thought Treecko were grass types."

""THE DAWN HAS ARISEN!" A booming voice sounded from the trees. With the voice the sun came filtering into the clearing, causing the Trolls to turn to stone.

The two unconscious ones wouldn't have known any better, but the third could feel the stone take over its body. It didn't have the ability to scream in its death.

The brothers started, but then saw Gandalf emerge from the trees with the rest of the company following behind him.

"What happened here, you were gone practically all night." Thorin sounded both angry and worried.

The rest of the company cast eyes all around the clearing. The sight of three, petrified stone trolls surrounding a pot that was boiling over, an unconscious Treecko and Seraphina who was still wriggling about in her last bond caused whispers to permeate through the clearing.

Bofur went over and picked Ardie from the ground. The little guy looked really bad. His little body was shaking and its eyes clenched shut. The scarf he kept tied around his neck was dirty, but altogether intact. It just looked a little crumpled.

Ardie wasn't the only one in a bad shape.

"Gandalf," Kili shouted, "Bilbo needs help!"

Indeed, the little Hobbit was lying beneath the tree, his back up against the bough and his chest rising and falling at odd intervals. The breathing sounded painful and laboured. A little blood had escaped the corner of his mouth and was dribbling down.

Gandalf rushed towards the Hobbit with Oin, and their soul monsters following close behind. Oin's Paras, Glum, clenched his outer cloak with his claws and legs.

Once Gandalf reached Bilbo he placed a hand on his forehead and muttered some unintelligible words. Bilbo's eyes fluttered open.

He looked around, feeling disorientated and confused. "Ardie, Sera..!" He winced, the pain in his chest was too much. "Where are the…?"

"Its fine, the trolls are gone," said Gandalf. He placed his palm against Bilbo's cheek in a comforting manner. Bilbo closed his eyes, his breathing making it difficult for him to stay conscious.

"Steady lad, you need to try and breathe easy," Oin settled down beside the distraught Hobbit. Glum scuttled down off his back and sat beside them both, his large eyes watching passively.

Oin carefully undid the buttons on Bilbo's waistcoat and shirt, leaving them on but allowing the old healer to get a good look at the barely conscious Halflings chest.

In that time Kili had managed to completely free Seraphina, cutting the remaining bonds cleanly with his knife. The flaming horse then cantered over to Bilbo feeling worried for her soul friend.

Once she reached her master she fell onto her knees and snorted, seeing his state. Her breath ghosted over his hair, making the golden curls flutter and move away from his eyes. Bilbo felt her presence and slowly raised his hand to her nose. He placed it there, no words needing to be said.

"Cracked ribs I'd wager." Oin checked Bilbo's torso over with an experienced eye. The Hobbits chest held the tell-tale signs of nasty little breakages in his bones, the skin trying to conceal swollen muscle and dark bruises were beginning to appear.

"Come tomorrow the bruises will look really nasty, Master Baggins will have to prepare himself." Oin reached into his satchel, bringing out a small gnarled root. He also brought a tiny blade out and began shaving the end of it, cutting away a small piece of yellow flesh.

"Ere," he said, bringing the yellow root to Bilbo's lips, "It's ginger and will help with the pain and inflammation."

Bilbo looked at the unappetising looking root with a cynical look in his face; although he took it without complaint, but his nose wrinkled when he tasted the juices. They were spicy, fresh and quite overpowering.

He chewed slowly; it took the taste of iron out of his mouth and he was thankful for that. Swallowing was a problem because it hurt to do so. Getting the small ounce of ginger down to his stomach was a challenge and caused him to start coughing.

More blood came up and Bilbo had to spit it back out. Now his trousers were splattered with droplets of the crimson liquid. Bilbo was in too much pain to care. Seraphina neighed in sympathy.

He then also brought out a salve for Bilbo's chafed fingers. He rubbed it in deeply but gently, bringing the Hobbit a tiny pinprick of relief. "You need to spend a little time each day breathing in deep; it will help prevent infections." Oin told Bilbo. The Hobbit simply nodded dejectedly. This healing process was going to hurt.

"Is this going to delay our quest?" Bilbo looked up to see Thorin and Blade stood stoically behind Oin and Gandalf. He had his arms crossed and didn't look happy at all.

"Oh Thorin," Gandalf stood up, clutching his staff and using it to hoist himself up. "Our dear fellow had a less than savoury run in with Trolls, but all is accounted for." Gandalf tried to sound uplifting but Thorin wouldn't miss a trick.

"First my nephews were thrust into danger, almost killed, the ponies bolted in fright and now the Halfling is injured," Thorin sounded eerily calm, like a storm was building behind his emotions. "It is likely he won't be of much use to us now."

"I wouldn't say that," Gandalf managed to plead without actually sounding like he was pleading, "His bond with his soul monsters has allowed them to grow. Bilbo's bravery is making an appearance, his shell cracking; and thus, the true power of his Ardie is showing its fangs."

"That may be so," Thorin's anger not abating at all, "he won't be able to earn his keep. What if we are attacked on the road? The Halfling doesn't even have a single weapon to his name."

Gandalf looked at Thorin. Even though the kingly Dwarf looked angry, Gandalf could still pick up the trace of worry in his voice. It made the old wizard smile despite himself.

"I am sure Bilbo will be in good hands, or rather…," Gandalf started to chuckle as if the atmosphere wasn't heavy with tension and worry, "…hooves."

Thorin quirked an eyebrow up in question, but then he noticed Seraphina raise herself from the ground, her mane flaring with life. Thorin could not help but be reminded of the firestorm that purged his home on that fateful day.

"The horse cannot protect her master when Orc arrows are flying. They will make their mark and none of us will be there to help." Thorin then walked off, sulking with Blade by his side.

The Lucario eyeballed Gandalf for a moment with deep ruby eyes before snorting and turning away.

Gandalf let out a sigh. He was a stubborn Dwarf, but he had everyone's safety at heart the wizard knew.

Gandalf heard more footsteps approaching, the leaf litter crunching under two pairs of feet. This time it was Bofur and Snap. The dwarf wearing the odd hat was carrying a now conscious Ardie. He looked tired but otherwise okay.

"Ah, Bofur, thank you for tending to Ardie." Said Gandalf.

"No worries there Master Gandalf," Bofur smiled but then caught the sight of Bilbo on the ground at the base of the tree, still breathing with difficulty. He looked pale in the face and was shaking slightly.

"What happened to Master Baggins?" He went over and knelt next to him.

"Ah, well let's just say he got on the bad side of some hungry Trolls and one angry Dwarf."

Bilbo had to then sit there with two Dwarfs fussing over him. By now the sun had mostly risen into the sky and they really needed to get moving.

Getting to his feet was a huge struggle for the injured Hobbit, but with much coaxing from Ardie, Bofur and Oin he managed to stand on his large hairy feet, although very wobbly. Seraphina graciously allowed him to distribute his weight onto her flank.

"The Trolls could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf muttered to Thorin offhandedly. It was only by chance Thorin actually did hear it. They both went to investigate the nearby cliff with Gloin, Dwalin, Dori and Bofur. Most of the company lingered outside with the soul monsters keeping watch.

Bilbo stayed outside, leaning against Seraphina, still in great pain. Ardie was sat in Bilbo's lap, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

During the fight Ardie managed to learn a new move, one the others who witnessed it didn't know what it was. It was strange and resembled dragon fire in the way it burst forth from his jaws like rivers of flickering light.

The Durin brothers couldn't fathom what those strange flames resembled, not being in the mountain the day Smaug desolated the entire kingdom and its surrounding lands.

Bilbo sat with a small bag containing crushed ice clutched against his chest and belly. It was only a small comfort and Bilbo thanked Bifur and Stromez for creating it with her aurora beam.

Luckily there had been a trickle of water near the Troll cave they could freeze. It came down like a little silver thread on a bare rock canvas, glinting in the light. Now it was a frozen stream of ice; or at least until it melted in the balmy late summer weather.

Bilbo suddenly scented a foul odour which permeated from the Troll cave. It came with the wind, pungent and smelling just like those vile Trolls that now lay still as statues for the rest of time.

"Oh I wish the wind would change direction." Bilbo muttered with a sour crinkle to his nose. Ardie nodded his agreement.

Before long Gandalf and the Dwarfs emerged from the murky cave, bringing out new weapons. One Gandalf found for Bilbo.

Trying to hand it over to a reluctant Hobbit was a challenge, but with Gandalf strange ways, managed to placate the small creature into taking it.

"Remember Bilbo, true courage is not knowing how to take a life, but knowing when to spare one."

Those words lingered in Bilbo's head like a ghost soul monster probing his mind and leaving behind off ideas and strange thoughts.

He drew it from its scabbard, marvelling at the beautiful craftsmanship of the elves of the first age. The blade held a gentle curve that drew you away from the fact it was a dangerous tool meant for killing. An etching of a line that curved near the centre of the blade decorated the actual dagger. 'It must be a dagger to the big folk,' Bilbo thought.

Bilbo wondered whether he would ever use it. He sincerely hope not.

His musings were interrupted when a wizard wearing dirty brown cloths and bearing a wild expression crashed into the trees on a sleigh being pulled by Hare sized rabbits.

He sounded frantic as he spoke to Gandalf, as if he hurried a long way in the off chance he would meet the grey wizard.

Suddenly Bilbo heard trees buckling when something large and ferocious stormed through the woodland, aiming for the first living thing it could get its fangs into.

The Warg was quickly dispatched by an arrow to the head by Kili and a strong slash by Thorin and his new elven sword.

"Warg scouts," he shouted.

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf came forward suddenly, his face ashen. "Who did you tell?"

Thorin looked astounded and angry that the Dwarf prince would tell anyone outside of his kin about the details of the mission. "No one I swear." He pulled the long sword from the Wargs skull with a powerful tug.

"You are being hunted!" The company turned to look beyond the edge of the trees when eerie howls were heard.

Bilbo felt chills prickle his spine. His breath began to quicken with his heart but the action caused him to recoil in pain. Ardie cooed in sympathy; he placed a little green paw on his hair.

The brown wizard stepped forwards, a glint in his brown eyes.

"Let me help!" He cried.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said with finality, turning away.

"These are Roshgobel Rabbits." Gandalf turned to Radagast once again. "I would like to see them try!"

The Dwarfs then hurried to collect their things. Meanwhile Bilbo was being swept along in the urgency and panic of the proceedings. He was quickly forced into Seraphina's saddle by an incessant Dori and Nori.

Once Radagast was off on his Rabbit driven sleigh, bursting through the trees and hurrying through the wild land the company snuck out from a different place, running for the first set of rocks.

Seraphina followed obediently, taking care not to jostle her master too much. Bilbo was now struggling to breathe. He took shallow breaths, hoping the pain would abate with the adrenaline flowing through his bloodstream.

As they snuck through the land they heard the cries and howls of the Wargs. Kili noticed with growing dread that Orcs sat upon their backs. Not only were there Orcs with the Wargs but also Soul monsters that had been twisted by an evil power, followed along with them.

"Keep low," Thorin whispered to the company as they ducked behind a rather large rock. "Master Baggins, keep your head down!"

Bilbo obeyed to the best of his ability. He couldn't go too low or his chest would compress painfully against his lower torso. He had to stifle tears that threatened to coalesce against his eye lashes. He simply clung to Seraphina's neck, taking comfort in her presence.

He was jostled when Kili sprung from the rock, a Warg and Orc scout falling down close to him with an arrow embedded within its chest. Kili had expertly shot it down, but the shrieks of it dying filled the air as Thorin and Dwalin finished it off, an eerie silence following.

'Oh no!' Thought Bilbo.

* * *

**This is going to be a little longer still. The first movie will end on the next chapter. Promise, then we will be into the Desolation of Smaug.**

**Names**

**Stromez: Dwarfen for stream**

**Dreng: Dwarfen for Slay in combat.**


End file.
